


Poor Miss Molly

by AlphaFeels



Series: My Little List Of Johnlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Molly, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Sherlock and John get hot and heavy in the morgue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Miss Molly

‘Sherlock! We can’t- not here!’ he said in an attempt to stall the inevitable. 

‘Where’s your sense of adventure John?’ his hands tugging persistently at the doctor’s jumper spurred on by John’s wriggly attempt at escape. 

‘We’re in a morgue- Jesus-’ he gasped as the detective’s cold hands slid against his now partially bare chest. Fingers roaming, teasing over sensitive skin, ‘There are bodies- Sherlock- human bodies! We can’t- I can’t- !!’ 

‘The mouth says no but the body says yes!’ Sherlock’s hand snaked down to squeeze his proof. Moans poured from John’s lips as he shivered with want against the autopsy table. 

Somewhere on John’s mind a little voice was yelling about respect and common decency, not that John was listening to his brain anymore, not when he had Sherlock Bloody Holmes man-handling him out of his clothes with a fierce persistence usually reserved for his puzzles.

John faintly heard his belt hit the floor, the noise drowned by each gasping moan that escaped his lover’s lips. 

He barely had Sherlock out of his shirt when he heard it. A small gasp that was decidedly feminine. Sherlock who hadn’t seemed to notice, more likely didn’t care, continued his assault of John’s body. 

‘Molly! God- I-’ he managed to gasp out but she’d already made a run for it. ‘Aaah! Sherl- fuck!!’ he all but screamed, his back arched as he came violently in Sherlock’s hand. White ribbons against the dark of his jeans. Jeans that John noted were far too tight for wearing in public. Jeans that he now noticed were clearly wet through. ‘Just from? You didn’t even touch yourself?’ 

‘Have more faith in yourself John, you really are very sexy.’ he said with a wide grin. 

‘Come on cloths back on.’ 

‘Who was it? That came in?’ 

‘Molly, I think this time she really will be scarred for life.’ John said trying to keep a straight face. 

‘Well she always did want to see more of me.’ 

‘Come on before Lestrade turns up or worse Anderson.’ 

John giggled as he watched his boyfriend shiver at the thought. 

‘Home I think. I think I’m in need of a check up, wouldn’t you agree Doctor.’ the last word Sherlock practically purred his rough velvet voice did interesting things to John, interesting things that defiantly had to wait till they were home! 

‘Already?’ 

‘You aren’t saying no.’ 

‘No I’m not.’

 

Fin


End file.
